


【千紬至/千誉】胧月夜

by sakurayuni



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 1紬3, Multi, 千誉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurayuni/pseuds/sakurayuni
Summary: 月色朦胧，地狱之花于情热中绽放
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 2





	【千紬至/千誉】胧月夜

**Author's Note:**

> -是万华镜的番外（大概没看过前文也能看？）-  
> -借用历史年号，但人物及时间线为虚构-  
> -本章节1紬3/千誉要素（？）-  
> -时间线为夕姬生育女儿镣姬，收养线姬之后-  
> -是个没什么逻辑的三人（也可能是四人）普雷-  
> -反正我觉得挺雷的？我现在都低血糖了-

女中赶来时，武家的侧夫人沐了浴，寝衣微张着，于朦胧月色下能隐约窥见其中丰硕的粉红。  
夕姬出产逾两月，虽已入秋，残余的暑热仍让夫人燥热无比。  
她奶水充盈，胸口和肩膀为之终日酸痛，便谎称抱恙，谴人去叫宵山来她的居所。  
夕姬居于庭院间最大的主殿中，因天热，总大开着推门，任风卷着花香沁入屋内来，线姬年幼，由乳娘陪着睡在最远的侧厢房，那里幽静，无论主殿有什么动静皆无法察觉。  
“阿线（1）睡了？”  
“叫乳娘抱回侧厢房去了。”  
微凉的游鱼滑入浪潮中，在起伏间活泛了起来。悉数吞咽下果实的汁水后，同她交换了一个绵长的吻。  
其间夫人已替她的情人松了发髻，女中长发如瀑，落在织金的衣料上，腰带还未完全松开，却能看到修长的颈，和倾斜而下的肩部线条。那是她的丈夫最喜爱之处，夕姬总于此处寻着嫣红的印记。她却偏偏最厌恶那里，无论是撕咬还是亲吻皆避开来。  
她所最钟爱的，除了那对蒙雾的眸，馨香的唇，就是爱人膝间的那方毛茸茸的湿地，带着干花的焦香，埋身于其中，只消以指尖或舌挑弄，便能汩汩地淌出些水华。  
“夕姬……别………啊——哈——”  
宵山起初并不适应，不知所措地夹紧埋在膝间的脑袋，夕姬无暇抬头去看她，舌苔抵着媚肉舔舐，随着几声娇软的闷哼，耳边的力道又松懈了不少。  
将军抵达夕姬所居的殿阁时，他的继承人生母腰间的束带早已不知去向，薄薄的一层衣料堪堪遮住身子，上面沾着水，隐约能见着她消减了些的小腹和那之上暗红纹路，夕姬身边的人来通告她染恙之事，央他来瞧她，却瞧见的是这样的场面。  
“若紫，看来你同夕相处得甚好。”  
他于宵山身边坐下，扶住她摇摇欲坠的身子，言语间风轻云淡，仿佛所撞见的并非自己的侧室和御年寄。  
“您不是早就知晓了吗？”  
她绵软的身子倚在胸口，红晕延着后颈漫上脸颊，有些像紫宫庭中被她精心打理的杜鹃的颜色。夕姬终于停下来，却不整理自己的仪容，只拂去身前的黏液，乳房像是一对白兔，在拍打间上下跃动着，若不是此情此景，倒有些可爱。  
“主上。”  
他的侧室开口唤他，家时此时并不算气恼，他自己也曾蓄意令她窥见他与宵山于中奥媾和之事，也为了留住宵山刻意安排她在夕姬侍寝的夜晚做侧听。他的这位夫人最是睚眦必报，料准了他能容忍，便生出这些事来。  
“你不是身子抱恙吗？”  
“是抱恙，但宵山来了，我便好了。”  
他同宵山本就是各取所需的关系，他爱慕她，连着对发妻的旧情和思念一同加注于她身上。而宵山所需要的，也正是如此一把枷锁，将她禁锢于思慕之人所在之处。  
“您回去吧，明日一桥家的大人（2）一早要进城，我陪着夫人便是。”  
宵山率先打破了夫妇二人的胶着，身子经方才一役还未缓过来，只得以极为不舒服的样子靠在家时怀中。  
“若紫，你如今的样子倒有些新鲜。”  
男人俯下身去亲吻女人的脖颈，卸去她腰间的束缚，握住她的腰肢迫使其挺起身子，衣料随着滑落，堆在腿根处，露出光洁的后背和臀线。他逝去的发妻喜欢他如此待她，他的紫有着敏感的腰窝，嘴唇扫过那里时会被痒得笑出声来，微微开阖的桃瓣下藏着鲜为人知的洞穴。  
“主上想瞧瞧奴家的另一面吗。”  
新婚时他怎么也想不到他出身宫家的御台所会有如此大胆的行径，却难以推却妻子的盛情，遂与其尝试一番。内壁因另一泉眼淌出的水液而变得湿滑，家时不费什么功夫便挤了进去，他的分身于挤压中愈发膨胀坚硬，操弄得紫宫连声惊叫，妻子不复贵族姬君的体统，措辞间却有些像少年时被下臣带去的花街的女子了。  
“紫，你何故如此。”  
“主上可觉得欢喜。”  
家时自然为紫宫的肉体所愉悦，无论是他的御内证（3），还是乳母为他挑选的几位侍妾，皆谨小慎微，甚至不敢以正眼瞧他，让他厌烦得很，越发不愿去奥中过夜。他的御台所非但坦然相待，言辞有趣，于床笫间也不同于寻常女子，叫人总想同她在一处。  
“主上若觉欢喜，我也不必顾着体面了。”  
指尖探入与那相似的小穴，果然同他所眷恋的别无二致，也许露水更加充盈，家时满意地抽出手，全然不顾夕姬还衣衫褴褛地坐在一边，用力地顶入宵山的身子，炽热的褶皱绞着侵入的异物，阻止他前行，只可惜力量悬殊，几乎没费什么工夫就抵达了深处，带着些许恶意的顶弄使女人低声呜咽，家时只觉心情大好，很快拿捏住她脆弱的部分，便变得更加得心应手。  
他的侧室笑的狡黠，架住宵山裸露的上身，加入到这场情事中。  
“如此的宵山，我也未见过。”  
“ゆ——う——が——”  
宵山向她投来求饶的眼神，泪眼朦胧的女子已说不出话了，断断续续地吐着含糊音节。两片薄唇无力地翕动，蒙着雾的湖泊上激荡着浪。夕姬原只想报复将军，没料到丈夫会有如此行径，饱含色欲的花朵于家时的料理下绽放得愈发妖艳。  
她大概从未如此兴奋过，血脉偾张，想要不顾一切地将情人的血肉吞咽下去。  
白藕一样的小臂顺着颤抖的腰肢一路向下，抵达火热的山口，夕姬毫不怀疑自己会被那之中的岩浆吞噬，仍伸入两指去，瘦弱的女子攀着她的肩膀大口地喘息，挺立的乳尖同她的摩擦，甬道深处的那枚果实都熟透了，稍加抚弄便会同夫人的胸脯一般迸裂出可口的汁水来。  
夕姬对自己的杰作非常满意，浑身布满水渍的爱人再不试图逃脱，将自己毫无防备地全部交与身前的人，任她搓揉品尝。  
来自于男人和女人的前后夹击让眉目含泪的女中还未落下便又被送向高潮，夕姬柔情似水地亲吻她的眼睛，调笑着道歉之时，家时又咬上肩膀，于身后进进出出，让她吃痛地叫出声来。他们夫妇二人像是有用不尽的精力一般，交替地，谁也不愿做出让步地攥取共同的爱人，直至宵山的神志再也分不清身前的是谁，终于贴着带着腥甜气息的柔软胸脯睡去了。  
“您以后别再这么欺负她了，宵山身子弱，怕是又要病几日了。”  
夕姬以衣料将身子孱弱的女中包裹，像是保护幼崽一般将她护在身边，轻抚她被汗水浸得亮晶晶的长发。她原不想让体弱的宵山如此辛苦，只是盛开于地狱的花朵过于迷人，让人欲罢不能，她尚且如此丧失理智，更遑论将军了。  
家时无意与将爱人吃干抹净的共犯争辩，怕扰了她的安眠，便任由夕姬去了。  
夜将要尽了，御三家的一桥未到五更便要进城，中奥处还有许多事等着江户的主人去处置。  
三种不同的香甜混作一股，于鼻尖萦绕。  
大奥的将军仍有些意犹未尽，拂晓时便已盘算起来日的事了。

（1）阿线：线姬出身有栖川宫家，为御台所母家兄弟之女，过继于家时做养女时由宵山教养过一阵，后家时为安抚将亲女镣姬过继给一桥家的夕姬，交由其抚养。故宵山唤其“阿线”  
（2）一桥家的大人：十一代将军家齐出身的御三家的一桥德川家，算是家时的本家（本文中家时沿用十二代将军的一些设定），现抚养家时和夕姬的女儿镣姬  
（3）御内证：德川幕府将军在大婚前夜，要有一个女中陪伴将军睡一晚，教导将军男女之事

**Author's Note:**

> 都怪杯杯之前跟我说要看什么1紬3车  
> 然后我还真就开出来了（震惊）  
> 但短小，就作为番外惹  
> 嗯我明明是个三个月前还晕车的纯情派来着？怎会如此？  
> 那么且看且珍惜？


End file.
